


Victor z x reader " Love Bullet"

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Love Bites, Violence, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work for Don, when one night while on a mission. You finally met Victor, that is when things start to change for you, and the start of your small cat and mouse game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor z x reader " Love Bullet"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Warning!! There is going to be a scene with Victor's " self inflection", if you are not comfy with this or are triggered by this, please do not read!! You are loved and cared for. <3
> 
> NOW..Thank you so much Ashley for your support and ideas for my fanfics!! <3 You are awesome!

You worked for Don Moroni, you where one of his best assassins too. You sighed softly, looking over the paper work for the next mission. Once you were done and got al the information you needed, you headed out, locked and loaded too. You stood quite, hiding behind a huge cargo box and listened as your target and a stranger talked in the allay. 

“ Alright, see you in the morning Joe.”

“ See you.”

You waited till Joe went inside, leaving your target alone and defenseless. You smirked and quickly moved from behind the box, pulling out your gun and whistled, getting the target to look at you. 

“ Hey there, Don says he forgives you, on one deal.”

The target quickly threw his hands up and froze in fear, his eyes where wide and he shook as he spoke. Funny how a stone cold killer could be afraid of a gun when it was pointed at his head instead of the other way around. He had killed four of Don’s cousin’s for money. Now it was his turn to pay. 

“ W-What is the deal? I’ll take it!”

“ You sure about that?” You said with a smirk.

“ Yes!!”

“ Well, the deal is that you have to die.”

“ W-“  
Bang! With one clean shot straight to the head he was down. Though at the same time you pulled your trigger, someone else did too. Making a second hole in his head. As you went and looked at the body, you saw the second gun shot. You quickly heard footsteps, turned around and pointed your gun at whoever had pulled the second trigger. You saw a very pale, tall and slender man. He was also pointing his gun at you, making his lips curve into a smirk. You meanwhile had your poker face on.

“ Who are you and why did you interrupt me? Did Don really think I couldn’t handle this by myself?”

“ No, I just happen to have looked at the targets file and got the urge to go hunt down someone. I also might have thought you were going to let him run with the way you where holding the gun.”

You scowled then glared at him. You two then slowly where circling each other like in an old western movie, still holding your guns toward each others head’s. 

“ I am Victor, I am sure you have heard of me, we work for the same man.”

You blinked slowly as your head ran around; looking for information you had on him. Your eye’s quickly widened slightly as you shook your head and giggled. Of course he was “ that” Victor. The on and only, the one who matched you set of skills and power. 

“ Ah, so you are Victor, the one I have heard so much about. The one with scars of all he has killed too.”

“ Are you scared?”

“ Ha! If I wanted to I could break every bone in your body while naming them. In other words I am nowhere near scared. “

“ That’s a first, as I see we are both on the same side.”

He slowly put his gun away. You waited then slowly did the same, something about this man made you think you could trust him not to pull it out again for any reason. Victor then reached the now dead body on the ground; he kneeled down, inspecting the wounds in the man’s skull. He then slowly smiled, standing back up and brushing off the dirt from his knee. 

“ I have to say, what I have heard about you is true. You are just as good as me, you even managed to shoot him straight through the front of his head, meanwhile mine, as much as I hate to admit it. Is an inch from yours. That is very impressive. “

You raised your brow as he walked towards you slowly, you then locked eye’s with him. For the first time in your life it made you feel frozen. Those eyes were a beautiful, dark and full of secrets. They where mesmerizing, you just wanted to got lost in that beautiful darkness forever. You then snapped out of it, he reached for your hand as you quickly snatched it away. He chuckled then put his hands up.

“ Easy now, I was just going to kiss it because I was rude earlier. “

Kiss it? What the hell kind of man was the person? You smiled some then shook your head as you played it off.

“ I am not that easy to woo dear. I may be a lady but I not a damsel. “

He nodded his head then laughed softly, placing his hands back down to his sides.

“ Fair enough, I will see you around.”

You watched him walk away as you felt your heart start to pound in your chest at that that. What was this man doing to you? You have guarded your heart for so long, you never thought that someone would ever be able to make your heart beat as fast as it was now. As you made your way back home, little did you know that Victor was having the same feelings you were. Through out the next few weeks, Don had taken notice at how you and Victor had been acting around each other. He didn’t say anything till he called you in one morning.

“ I have made the choice to make you two partners. I know you both are hard working and get things done. You both have great skills, I think if you two worked together it would get so much more done. I also would then consider you two one of my top weapons against any enemy’s. What do you say?”

Before you could open your mouth Victor spoke.

“ I think that is a great idea, I say yes.”

He looked at you, giving you his signature smile. You felt a soft blush creep across your face, you cleared your voice and tried to act like you where not totally blushing.

“ I agree.”

“ Good, now here is your new mission as first time partners then.”

You both headed off to start your mission. You and Victor had both been hinting that you just might like the other. Though nether one of you would admit it. By the time you had captured your targets, it took less then two minutes to kill all ten people. There was a ton of gunfire, knives and other weapon’s involved in the fight. As you finished brushing yourself off, Victor had pulled out his blade, marking himself ten times, one for each person. You couldn’t help but watch as the blood slowly ran down his arm and the floor. You then quickly pulled out a small emergency kit, tossing it to him. He gave you a look as you shrugged, trying to each like you didn’t care, or find the way his lips parted in a way of dark pleasure with each mark he made, very hot. You gently rubbed your thighs together. He looked you up and down slowly.

“ I can’t let my partner bleed out on me, get wrapped up then lets go. “

“ Why the sudden urge to leave so quickly? Hm?”

He fixed himself up quickly as you made your way back to the car. He then hurried over to you, quickly grabbed you, spining you so your back was pressed against his chest. You gasped at the sudden movements but tried to move, his grip was tight on you. You could have easily gotten out of the hold if you really wanted to, but something deep in you made you wait to see what he was going to do. 

“ Victor, what the hell are you doing?”

“ You have a cut on your cheek.”

He said in a deep and soft tone. You blinked then looked at your reflection from the car windows. Your cheek must have been sliced by one of the targets; it was odd that you hadn’t noticed. That didn’t matter because out of nowhere, Victor leaned slightly down, poked his pink tongue out and slowly licked the now trickling blood from your cheek. You couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, which earned a chuckle from Victor. He then whispered into your ear.

“ I can’t help it. Since I met you, you have caught my eye. Not only your beautiful body but also mostly your mind and skills. They way you hold a gun, makes me so hard.”

He nibbled gently on your earlobe as you couldn’t help but press your backside against his now hardening cock. You turned your head slightly to meet his now dark and lust filled eyes. You could just feel them burn right into your soul, making place between your legs even more heated. You started to grind up against him, earning a low growl.

“ Victor, I feel the same way. Don’t even get me started on how the way you look when you do that crazy smile of yours, or they way your eyes go so dark.”

He smirked then slowly kissed down your bare neck, he then pulled out his gun, slowly running it down between your chests. That set a thrill through your body. It wasn’t till he then slowly slid it over your clothed core that made you moan his name softly. He then used the tip of the gun to slowly rub over you covered clit.

“ I’m sorry, what was that?”

“V-Victor please.. I- I need you.”

“ Much better.”

He then turned you around to face him, pinning you against the car. Kissing you roughly. You kissed back just as rough as you tugged on his jacket. He slid it off with out break the heated kiss. He then tugged down your pants as you broke the kiss, sliding off your top and bra. He then stripped down, pulling you off the car, unlocking the car and opened the door. He then pushed you into the back seat, climbing on top of you. You took a moment to look at all of his scars; you then smirked as you got an idea.

“ What are you t-, Oh!”

You had found a scar and slowly bite down on it then sucked and licked it, making Victor groan lowly. He then pulled back and grinned, locking his eyes with yours. He then leaned down, found your weak spot and bit down hard. You gasped loudly, running your nails down his back as you then moaned loudly. He then sucked and ran his wet tongue over the bite mark, pulling back slowly. 

“ This is going to be fun.”

The next day you were both called in by Don. He noticed you where wearing a scarf and Victor had his collar of his shirt popped up. Don looked at the both of you then chuckled. He knew what was going on, because it was the middle of the summer and it was to hot to be wearing a scarf. 

“ I see having you both work together did work out after all. “


End file.
